Chunyu Qiong
Chunyu Qiong (onyomi: Jun'u Kei) is a military general who first served under Emperor Ling. He eventually served under Yuan Shao and played a significant role at the Battle of Guandu. Role in Games Chunyu Qiong usually shows up at the battle of Guandu in Dynasty Warriors. In the second and third titles, he guards Yuan Shao's supply base at Wu Chao. His defeat will trigger the raze of Wu Chao and inflict a huge morale drop on Yuan Shao's forces. Dynasty Warriors 4 has him appear at Guan Du again, guarding Wu Chao as well. In this game, he is drunk when trying to defend the depot from Cao Cao's men, but is easily defeated. He reprises his role in Dynasty Warriors 5. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Chunyu Qiong makes his first appearance in the Yellow Turban Rebellion, fighting for the Han forces. He also appears at Guan Du again, defending the Wu Chao supply depot again. Attacking the depot from the southern cliffs will throw his unit into chaos. In Special, he also appears at He Bei and replaces Wen Chou at Hu Lao Gate. Dynasty Warriors 7 has him appear at the Yellow Turban Rebellion and Guandu again. Defeating him and Zhang He at Wuchao will cause the fall of the supply depot. Chunyu Qiong's role in Dynasty Warriors 8 is smaller. He appears as an enemy in the Yellow Turbans' version of their rebellion and is present at Guandu, although he does not defend Wuchao but instead attacks Yue Jin's position north of Guandu. Chunyu Qiong is an average general in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, where he serves He Jin and later Yuan Shao. His battle skills are above average, ranging from 60's to 70's, but his intelligence and politics are only in the high 20's, rendering him vulnerable against strategies. Chunyu Qiong also appears as a minor general in Koei's other Three Kingdoms themed titles, including Dynasty Tactics and related Eiketsuden titles. Historical Information Chunyu Qiong became a colonel of Emperor Ling's Army of the Western Garden in 188, along with Cao Cao and Yuan Shao. He later went into the service of Yuan Shao after Dong Zhuo took control over the capital and became a general. During his service under Yuan Shao, he was highly praised by Cao Cao as a great general under Yuan Shao. In 195, Emperor Xian escaped from Chang'an and entered Luoyang. Yuan Shao's adviser Ju Shou urged his lord to move south and rescue the Emperor, so that he would be in effective control of the government, but Chunyu Qiong opposed the advice, saying that Yuan Shao would just make himself a subject to the Emperor. Yuan Shao decided not to rescue the emperor, allowing Cao Cao to do so and increasing his influence. Chunyu Qiong and Guo Tu advised Yuan Shao to lead an aggressive campaign against Cao Cao in 200, again opposing Ju Shou. Yuan Shao went with their proposal and they were both given a third of Yuan Shao's army. In spring, they joined Yan Liang on the attack on Baima. They were unable to overcome the defense of Liu Yan and Yan Liang was eventually killed by Guan Yu. Later that year, when Yuan Shao fought Cao Cao at Guandu, Chunyu Qiong led 10,000 men to Wuchao in order to receive a new shipment of supplies. At dawn, he was surprised by a raid of Cao Cao's men and tried to fight off the enemy. However, he was defeated and Wuchao fell. Chunyu Qiong was captured by Cao Cao's men, had his nose cut off and was executed at the behest of Xu You after Cao Cao initially wanted to spare him. Other accounts say that he was killed by Yue Jin during the raid. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Chunyu Qiong is described as a drunkard. He first appears in chapter 3, where he was mentioned as being part of Emperor Shao's cavalcade. In chapter 22, Kong Rong advised Cao Cao to make peace with Yuan Shao instead of fighting him, naming Chunyu Qiong as one of Yuan Shao's able commanders. Xun Yu, however, called Chunyu Qiong only "poor stuff". Chunyu Qiong took part in Yuan Shao's offensive at Guandu in chapter 30. He was among the leaders that reinforced the supply depot at Wuchao. One night, Chunyu Qiong and his soldiers started a heavy drinking bout and fell asleep. They were taken by surprise by Cao Cao's raid on the supply depot and were captured or killed. Chunyu Qiong himself had his nose, ears and hands cut off. Humiliated, he was sent back to Yuan Shao, who executed him for his failure. Gallery Category:Han Category:Other Non-Playable Characters